The Sky with Diamonds
by arekxandura
Summary: She's an angel settled upon the sky, her hair adorned with stars. He's a demon with flames in his eyes, waiting to be saved. [NaLu. Slight Gruvia. Fantasy AU]


_Hii omg okay so this is my first NaLu fanfic—hope that I am inspired to finish this bc I swear I have two fics ongoing (Gale and Gruvia) that haven't been updated since last year HAHA I know I'm supposed to be working on those two but inspiration struck and I just can't ignore it so hAHAA okay and I added a few artistic liberties I hope you guys don't mind :D Thanks and enjoy!_

 **WARNING: IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA THERE MAY BE SPOILERS (SPOILERS THAT DON'T SEEM LIKE SPOILERS BUT STILL I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SPOILED) SO APPROACH WITH CAUTION :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Natsu leaned against his throne, feet settled on the armrest of his brother, hands behind his head as he glared at the exceeds kneeling in front of the both of them. "Aniki," he said with disdain, eyeing the black exceed known as Pantherlily, the leader of the troops. "This is hell. What in the world are cats doing here?"

"Now, now, Natsu," Zeref replied, shaking his head calmly. "They are here to aid in the protection of our kingdom, and are in no way like regular cats. Look at him, for example," the demon king said, gesturing towards Pantherlily, "He possesses brute strength that rivals that of a demon, and has knowledge in blades. I'm sure he will make a great _pet."_

Pantherlily growled, but the brothers made no sign that they were intimidated by his actions. "I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but _that pet_ is standing right in front of the both of you," he spat. Zeref raised an eyebrow, a little amused. "And Prince Gajeel of the western realm brings a message."

"What, is he going to challenge me again?" Natsu asked, scoffing. He opened his palm, and flames escaped the tips of his outstretched fingertips. "Ha! After the last beating he took from me, there's no way he's going to win again." A nasty grin formed on the demon prince's lips, revealing sharp fangs that glinted as his fire came alive, "Not a chance."

"He does not want to spar, Prince Natsu." The exceed grit his teeth, the vision of the iron demon coming to mind. With renewed vigor, the exceed was sure that Gajeel would be able to defeat the prince this time around. "He requests your immediate presence as he has something to show you, Prince Natsu."

"So he wants me to travel half way across the world just because he has _something_ he wants to show me? That's idiocy. Aniki, how about you go?" He glanced at Zeref, who was watching the both of them converse, an indifferent look painted on his features. "You haven't been out of here for so long, it might bring you great joy to escape this realm and head on over to the other side."

"Natsu, it's you that Gajeel asked for, not me," the dark king answered. "And you very well _know_ what happens when I leave this realm, brother. War. Famine. Pestilence. This body of mine will steal what is alive—from the greenery that the humans need to the humans themselves. The lands will reek of their blood, and gray will conquer what was once green."

Natsu hummed, before glancing at Pantherlily, who was still kneeling in front of the both of them. "Alright, I'll head on over to Gajeel. Though it'll be a week's journey and I might take long. Sure you can handle things in here by yourself, brother?"

"There isn't really much to do here aside from lounge and watch the flames pass." Zeref nearly laughed. The underworld was rich with death, and it is where the demon king thrived and lived. He was perfectly capable of taking care of the realm without the company of his dear, _dear_ brother. "You go and enjoy yourself with Gajeel." Zeref smirked, scarlet eyes glinting with malice. "If you do win, bring his head with you. Such shame shouldn't be allowed to exist in our realm."

"Sure thing. Oh, and one more thing," he looked at Pantherlily and his squad of exceeds, all who seemed to cower in fear when they watched him—except for the might black cat. Natsu stood up, dragon-like wings swiftly, making the exceeds flinch. "Hmph," he sneered, stepping down his throne.

The demon prince's scales moved in unison to his actions, the flames making way for him as he walked. Dark eyes stared down at the group, and he stopped in front of Pantherlily, looking at the blue exceed beside the big creature. "Name?" he asked deeply, an wicked look in his eyes. The blue exceed looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes. He pointed towards himself, as if to ask "am I the one you're referring to?" Natsu merely smirked in reply. "State your name."

"H-H-Happy," the exceed answered, his voice shaking.

"I'll take a pet, aniki," Natsu said dismissively, without room for argument. The king wasn't planning on starting one anyway; Zeref shrugged. "And I'll take you. Come with me."

Happy looked at the white cat next to him, who urged him not to defy the order. He then looked at the large Pantherlily, fear written all over his cat-like face. Pantherlily nodded, giving him permission.

" _Go before he kills you,"_ the white cat whispered, pushing Happy forward.

Happy glanced at Natsu, who cocked an eyebrow at him, wings extended. "You coming or do I have to fry you?" Whimpering, Happy immediately flew over beside Natsu, flapping his tiny wings quickly. "Thought so." With a great big blast, the demon prince was soon in the air, hand swishing against the slabs of rock. "Try to keep up."

 _Fast,_ Happy thought, as he avoided the large boulders that seemed to appear out of nowhere. From behind, he looked at the prince, taking in his features. He resembled a human, but his life force was nowhere near that of them. He wore nothing but a pair of pants and boots, his chest in full view to the world. Scales covered part of his cheeks, spreading out to his neck. His arms were also covered in scales. Black horns were jutting out of his head, curving until they pointed perfectly, sharp as the tip shined against the light of the flames.

The two of them soon arrived in a cave. Natsu wings halted, before he glided down to his home, somersaulting before slamming inside. Happy followed soon after, a little hesitant to enter without permission. He didn't want to die by the hand of the prince of the east, after all.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Natsu asked, igniting the torch placed on the far side of his room. "You're not going to burn if you go in here." The exceed obeyed reluctantly. "Do you even talk?" To Happy's surprise, a grin fell on the demon prince's lips. "Tell me, did I look cool or what? Were you scared of me? You definitely were! I can tell!"

"What?"

Happy was sure that at that point, his jaw was hanging open and he was staring at the prince in a manner that was definitely considered _rude._ But seeing the prince laughing and smiling as he went on and on about how " _cool"_ he was, he couldn't help but feel a little confused.

"I _am_ scary, I mean seriously, there was this one time—"

"Wait—" Happy interrupted, but he immediately clamped his mouth shut when the dark look returned on Natsu's face, and he stiffened.

Natsu laughed. "See! Scared!" When the exceed stared at him. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"You're not really—" Happy paused, checking to see if Natsu was going to kill him. The placid look never left the demon's face, and he took that as a good thing. "You're not really mean?"

"'Course not, no reason to be," Natsu replied, jumping backwards on his bed and crossing his legs. "Though it is kind of funny. I mean, you were _scared_ out of your wits, weren't you?"

"That's mean!" Happy told him, slouching. "I was really scared."

"Yeah well, next time you won't be as scared." The pink haired prince smirked. "Because you'll be dead."

Happy stared back at him. He wasn't as hesitant around the demon now—a smile like that couldn't be faked anyway, he really did seem like a nice guy. "Why did you ask for me though?"

"Felt kind of lonely without aniki, so I'm taking you with me. You can help me pack. I don't bring much stuff though. Just another pair of pants. That's basically it."

Happy gaped. "Then what did you need me for?"

Natsu grinned. "Someone to talk to while I take it out!"

* * *

"Lucy-san!"

The yellow-haired angel turned around swiftly, eyebrows knit in worry. "Queen Juvia!" she said in surprise, meeting the girl half-way. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"No need of honorifics, Lucy-san," Juvia replied, waving her hand in front of her face dismissively. "There is trouble. Levy-san is nowhere to be found and Juvia has sent search parties everywhere. It seems as if your hunch is correct."

"Oh no." the angel clutched her white robes, biting her lip. "I _knew_ she should have taken more companions. Jet and Droy may be her most loyal companions but they aren't strong enough to protect her. Are you sure you've searched everywhere, Quee—I mean, Juvia?"

"Juvia is sure. She has searched as far as her waters could take her," the water queen answered. "Well," Juvia looked down, hands fidgeting at her side. "there is one place Juvia hasn't searched yet. She won't be able to search there even if she tries."

"Where is it, Juvia?"

"The demon realm."


End file.
